Goku (Super Saiyan)/Move List
Images sourced from the Dustloop wiki. Gameplay Synopsis Goku is one of the most balanced characters in the game. He has his strengths without having any glaring weaknesses, but there are still ways to counter him. His versatility with his Kamehameha is arguably unmatched, and his move set is simple yet effective: no player will find themselves in a situation without a basic tool to get out of it. Easy to play, with a lot to master, and a pick that you just can't go wrong with, there more than likely is a spot for the legendary warrior himself on your team. Normal Attacks |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A short jab. |image-2 = |input-2 = |damage-2 = 700 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = A gut punch. Sometimes when hit at the very edge of 's hitbox, this move will not connect. |image-3 = |input-3 = |damage-3 = 1000 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = All |description-3 = A roundhouse kick that sends the opponent into the air. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = An upward elbow thrust that moves Goku forward. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A sidekick that sends the opponent flying sideways. }} |damage-1 = 300 1200 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a ki blast forward. Can be repeated up to six times. }} |damage-1 = 400 |guard-1 = All |type-1 = Physical |description-1 = A crouching jab. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Crouch |description-1 = A crouching sidekick. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A leaping uppercut that launches the opponent. Invulnerable to air-attacks. }} |damage-1 = 600 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Shoots a ki blast diagonally upwards. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = Hops and does a double-axe handle. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A midair jab. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A jumping sidekick. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = An airborne double-axe handle punch. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 600 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a ki blast diagonally downward. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = An upward kick. }} Special Moves (air OK) |damage-1 = 900 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = Travels about half screen and deals sliding knockdown on Smash hi.. |input-2 = (air OK) |damage-2 = 1000 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = Stand |description-2 = Covers more distance and deals more damage, but has more startup compared to the version. |input-3 = (air OK) |damage-3 = 1100 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = Stand |description-3 = Teleport to the opponent's position and strikes. Has the same start-up time as the version and deals as more damage than the version. Consumes one Ki gauge per use. }} (air OK) |damage-1 = 893 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Performs two spin-kicks. |input-2 = (air OK) |damage-2 = 999 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = Performs four spin-kicks. |input-3 = (air OK) |damage-3 = 1320 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = All |description-3 = Performs six spin-kicks. Consumes one Ki gauge per use. }} (air OK) |damage-1 = 1098 |type-1 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a Kamehameha wave straight forward. Holding / will make Goku fire the beam diagonally upward on the ground and diagonally downward in midair. }} Z-Assist / |damage-1 = 760 |type-1 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a Kamehameha directly forward. }} Super Attacks (air OK) |damage-1 = 2050 |guard-1 = All |type-1 = Level 3 Projectile |description-1 = Fires a power-up Kamehameha directly forward. Holding / makes Goku fire the beam diagonally upward on the ground and diagonally downward in midair. }} (air OK) |damage-1 = 2214 |guard-1 = All |type-1 = Level 3 Projectile |description-1 = Charges up a Super Kamehameha and then teleports behind the opponent and fires it diagonally upward. }} Meteor Attack or |damage-1 = 4208 |guard-1 = All |type-1 = Rush |description-1 = Goku transforms into his Super Saiyan 3 form. He then teleports behind the opponent and does an elbow strike, sends them flying up with a high kick, knocking them down with a double-axe handle, and finally fires a Super Kamehameha at the falling opponent. }} Navigation Category:Goku (Super Saiyan)